callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezekiel Luther
Ezekiel Luther is a member of the Delaware Police Department SWAT unit "Zulu", and the first protagonist in Call of Duty: The Dead's Walk. He, along with Lance Greenly, are the first people to witness the rising of the dead that has swept the planet. His rank is Corporal. The Rise Ezekiel and Lance were joking with eachother at the recreation center of the Police Station. The two go to see Charles, where inside, they find a crazy Crowley slashing Charles. This man was no ordinary being, he was a zombie. The two Officers kill the zombie in self defense, as more of them charged the house. The Humvee gets destroyed, and the two are forced to get back to Avelta base onfoot. Along the way, the two encounter a man named Gonzalo, who found a weapon cash in another Humvee. The two help out two other Militia and head to a farm, where the group decides to move out to New Castle County at nighttime. During the plan, they are forced to move out rather earlier due to an unexpected horde of zombies. They drive out to the county, and come across two survivors along the road. They find Evelyn Salt, Unit 03, and unit second-in-command. They use a Motel as a temporary safe haven, where Ezekiel discusses a plan to find a Professor who was Ezekiel's former science teacher when he was in the 11th grade at Digital Harbor. They find Davis at an old relay station, where he tells them about the strange creatures that are aiding the zombies. Within moments, he turns into a Nemesis, causing the two to kill him. When they head out, the two Officers who they helped were dead and the Humvee was gone. The two decide to goto Wilmington by way Interstate 495. The Patrol Car runs out of gas, and the two are forced to walk. They come across a church, where survivors are refugeeing. The two rest here(with Ezekiel shooting two infected people, and Lance reprimands him), before they unexpectedly come back as zombies. The two wake up at a Safe Zone, where Lance argues with Evelyn for sending Gonzalo alone to Downtown. With Gonzalo alone, they set out to find him, by first arming themselves with weapons from a nearby armory. Ezekiel, Lance, and Evelyn find a plane at Wilmington International. Canada and Alaska are said to be unaffected by the virus, so they fly that way. Ezekiel starts a relationship with Isabela Keyes, one of the survivors found before they arrived at the Motel. Just when they thought that they were free, zombies are found on the plane by the leader of the church survivors and another one. They are killed. While Lance and Ezekiel are napping, Evelyn wakes them up and tells them to check out the cargo section, and the zombies are discovered. Ezekiel and Lance use M1014 Shotguns acquired from the weapons shop to fight them off, but an explosion erupts, blasting Lance out of the back, and the plane crashes in Maryland's Countryside. The survivors fight to Baltimore-Washington International Airport, and are confronted by a bulletproof creature with super strength - a Diablo. The creature kills most of the survivors, incapacitates Isabela and Gonzalo(permanently), and infects Ezekiel. Lance quickly arrives with an RPG-7, which he had from the Gunship, and manages to kill the creature. The group drives out to Gunpowder Beach, and Ezekiel decides to make his final stand here. The Different Path Ezekiel continues to fight endless zombies alone, with enough ammunition. Xander Cage, Unit 00, and Lance get cures from a doctor they found in a Downtown Baltimore Lab. Units 04 and 05, Salvatore Murphy and Max Covington, prep a fishing boat for their journey up north to Canada by way of water, since the land is too dangerous. After their brief reacquintance, another evolved creature confronts them - a Gryphon. It too was bulletproof and only hurt by explosives. The creatures kills many of the survivors most of the unit found, infects Max, and knocks out Xander. On the path to the boat, the team plants Claymores with C4's attached to them to make a bigger punch. As the creature passes in between the explosive, the C4 detonator get's jammed, and the Claymores don't go off, as unknowingly, they weren't primed. Therefore, the others distract the creature so Ezekiel can rewire the Claymores. He does so, and the group kills the creature. Ezekiel shares a romantic moment with Isabela, carries her, and they all board the boat and began their journey.